Ambition
by Calypso21
Summary: Sean Wood kann eines nicht leiden: Zu verlieren. Dafür setzt er den Sport an erste Stelle, neben den Ehrgeiz und das unerbittliche Training, das es braucht, um aus seinem Sohn einen Gewinner im Quidditch zu machen. Wie sehr dieser unter dem harten Drill seines alleinerziehenden Vaters leidet, sieht lange niemand – bis Katie Bell hinter dieses folgenschwere Geheimnis kommt ...


Ambition

**Autorin**: Calypso

**Genre**: Drama, ein Hauch von Romanze

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sie in meiner Geschichte zu verwenden ^^ Einzig und allein der Inhalt sowie Oliver Woods von mir ersonnenes Leben und sein Vater sind mein geistiges Eigentum.

**Widmung**: Diesen Oneshot widme ich allen Lesern, denen meine Geschichten gefallen – und all jenen, die vielleicht auch schon einmal Druck vom Elternhaus verspürt haben und mit Oliver mitfühlen können!

**Inhalt extended**: Sean Wood kann eines nicht leiden: Zu verlieren. Dafür setzt er den Sport an erste Stelle, gleich neben den Ehrgeiz und vor allem das unerbittliche Training, das es in seinen Augen braucht, um aus seinem Sohn einen Gewinner im Quidditch zu machen. Wie sehr dieser unter dem harten Drill seines alleinerziehenden Vaters leidet, sieht lange niemand – bis die Situation im Sommer vor Olivers letztem Schuljahr zu eskalieren droht. Katie, Freundin aus Kindertagen, wohnt nur wenige Häuser entfernt und bekommt in diesen Ferien bisher verborgene Einblicke in eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, die sie bald nicht mehr daran zweifeln lassen, dass sie Olivers einzige Rettung ist …

**Sonstiges**: Der englische Titel bedeutet auf Deutsch „Ehrgeiz". Ansonsten stammt das Zitat von unten aus dem Film „Gladiator".

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte =) Reviews sind höchst erwünscht!

- **Ambition. That can be a virtue when it drives us to excel. –**

_Filmzitat aus 'Gladiator'_

**1. Wer nicht kämpft, wird verlieren**

"Wer nicht kämpft, wird verlieren!"

Die tiefe Stimme zerriss scharf wie ein Peitschenknall die eher idyllische Ruhe des Vorortes in der Nähe von Glasgow, die für die Uhrzeit nur natürlich war. Aus den Fenstern der umliegenden Häuser drang kein Lichtschein auf die Straßen und die Sonne schickte sich erst langsam dazu an, aufzugehen – alles in allem viel zu früh, um aufzustehen und Körper und Seele zu Höchstformen zu drillen – doch Gewinner blieben nicht im Bett und ruhten sich aus.

„Wie lange willst du noch den Morgenmuffel spielen? Los jetzt! Und eins, und zwei …"

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen und schon brannte jeder Atemzug wie Feuer in seiner Lunge. Ein Jahr, ein schönes ruhiges Jahr lang, hatte er so etwas wie inneren Frieden verspürt, im Kreis seiner Freunde und weit weg von seiner Heimat. Nun aber hatte ihn das Ende des Schuljahres zurück nach Hause geschickt, zurück in die Fesseln, aus denen es kein Entkommen gab – außer Hogwarts selbst.

Der Schweiß trat Oliver aus allen Poren und rann seinen nackten Oberkörper hinunter. Dass ihm noch vor einer Viertelstunde kalt gewesen war, als man ihn aus dem wohlig warmen Bett geholt und hinaus in die kühle Morgenluft gejagt hatte, hatte er bereits verdrängt.

Noch eine Runde… noch eine Hürde … und noch eine …

Er hatte aufgehört, die absolvierten Runden des anspruchsvollen Parcours zu zählen und nur der Schmerz in seiner Zwerchfellgegend hielt den jungen Kapitän davon ab, in dunkle Gedanken zu verfallen oder gar das Training zu unterbrechen.

Gewinner hatten keine Schmerzen, kannten keine Unterbrechungen. Niemals.

Von jenem Unmut erfüllt, der nun schon seit Jahren in seinem Herzen schwelte, warf Oliver seinem Vater einen verachtenden Blick zu, doch Sean Wood, der mit harter Miene und einer kalten Strenge in den dunklen Augen über die Fortschritte seines Sohnes wachte, störte sich nicht daran.

„Hat dir jemand erlaubt, langsamer zu werden?", donnerte er mit grimmiger Stimme und klatschte laut in die Hände. „Wenn der Ball auf dich zuschießt, kannst du es dir auch nicht leisten, nachzulassen!"

Flach und möglichst kontrolliert atmend warf Oliver sich vor dem nächsten Hindernis zu Boden und umrundete den Holzblock mit einer raschen Drehung seitwärts. So schnell es seine schmerzenden Muskeln erlaubten, rappelte er sich hoch, kehrte sprintend und mit weichen Knien zum Ausgangspunkt zurück und wiederholte die Übung … und wieder … und wieder.

Mit den Jahren hatte Olivers Körper, athletisch und ausdauernd, begonnen, dem täglichen – und oft auch nächtlichen – Training seines Vaters während der Ferien standzuhalten und die daraus entstehende Kraft in Muskeln umzuwandeln; doch seit Anfang dieses Sommers spürte der junge Gryffindor, dass sich in seinem Inneren etwas verändert hatte. Ganz so, als wehre sich sein Körper – genauso wie seine Seele – gegen die ungeheure Last, die ihm aufgebürdet wurde. Und all das nur, weil sein Vater aus ihm einen Gewinner machen wollte; einen Gewinner, der Quidditchpokale gewann und nach dem Abschluss ein Starhüter wurde.

Natürlich war nicht zu übersehen, dass Sean Wood über die bisherigen Leistungen seines Sohnes alles andere als zufrieden war. Oliver war zwar gut, aber nicht gut genug - in den drei Jahren, die er bereits Kapitän von Gryffindor war, hatte er es kein einziges Mal geschafft, den begehrten Hauspokal zu holen – ein Umstand, den der Vater nicht länger gelten lassen konnte und wollte. Diese Gefühle zeigte er unverhohlen und offen, ebenso wie den deutlichen Unmut darüber, dass sein Sohn allem Anschein nach ein Versager war und Oliver war sich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn schon des Öfteren als solchen beschimpft hätte – wäre er eben nicht sein Vater gewesen.

Ein plötzlicher heftiger Stich im Zwerchfell trieb Oliver die Luft aus den Lungen, seine ohnehin schon weichen Beine gaben nach und ließen ihn in die Knie gehen.

_Oh Merlin, bitte lass es aufhören_ …

„Oliver?"

Die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters zerriss die Luft und dröhnte in seinen Ohren; er konnte donnernde, schwere Schritte spüren, die auf ihn zukamen; eine Hand, die ihn fest am Oberarm packte und unsanft hochzog.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, eine Pause zu machen. Komm schon, auf die Beine mit dir."

Obwohl seine zitternden Muskeln ihn kaum tragen konnten, schaffte Oliver es irgendwie, ohne die Hand seines Vaters aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Trotzdem blieb ihm keine Kraft mehr, um seinem Blick die nötige Spur Verachtung zu geben und so fügte er sich schweigend und ohne Widerworte in sein Schicksal und kehrte zum Anfangspunkt des Parcours zurück, obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers aufschrie und sich dagegen zu wehren schien.

Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und erfüllte die Landschaft mit ihrem tröstlichen Licht. Oliver mochte den Sonnenaufgang – es war das einzig Schöne an diesen langen Stunden, die er draußen auf dem weitläufigen Feld hinter dem Haus verbrachte. Sein Vater hatte diese Weitläufigkeit, die Entfernung der anderen Häuser und den Umstand, dass viele hohe Bäume am Rande des Grundstücks wuchsen, ausgenutzt und es schon vor Jahren zu seinem ganz persönlichen Trainingsplatz gemacht. Früher hatte Oliver es geliebt, auf seinem Besen über das Feld zu jagen. Heute verfluchte er es.

Er liebte den Sport, daran bestand absolut kein Zweifel. Und dennoch – als die Tortur drei Stunden später endlich ein Ende nahm, wünschte er sich für einen kleinen Moment, niemals damit in Berührung gekommen zu sein. Langsam aber sicher entwickelte sich der Hauspokal zu etwas, das Druck auf ihn ausübte, ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließ und in keinster Weise mehr mit Spaß zu tun hatte.

„Genug", meinte Sean Wood schließlich und beobachtete seinen Sohn, der erschöpft ins Gras sank und schwer atmend dort liegenblieb, schweißüberströmt und zitternd. „Heute Abend machen wir weiter."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Oliver zurück und stapfte zurück ins Haus, das er und sein Sohn seit dem Tod seiner Frau allein bewohnten. Es war geräumig und groß – aber nicht groß genug, um einander aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Zumindest war Oliver dieser Ansicht.

Der junge Gryffindor blieb noch eine Weile im Gras liegen und ließ den Wind kühlend und angenehm über seine erhitzte Haut streichen. Es war typisch für seinen Vater, dass er ohne viel zu sagen nach dem Training einfach verschwand – vermutlich, um weitere Spielstrategien für seinen Sohn zu entwickeln. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wann er zuletzt mit seinem Vater über etwas anderes als Quidditch und Schule gesprochen hatte. Natürlich war Quidditch das Hauptthema bei ihren seltenen Gesprächen

Nach schier endlos scheinenden Minuten war der Schmerz verebbt, eingesickert in seine Muskeln, in seine Seele. Wortlos rappelte er sich hoch, warf einen letzten Blick auf den verhassten Parcours und folgte seinem Vater langsam ins Haus. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte in seiner Brust, jeder Schritt war so unsicher, als wäre er gerade zusammengeschlagen worden. Nun, in gewisser Hinsicht fühlte er sich auch so.

Die Verachtung und die Abneigung schwelten noch immer in seiner Seele, als er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer stieg und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch manchmal, mit dem Schließen der Tür könne er auch die Welt dahinter aussperren; das Feld hinter dem Haus, seinen Vater, Quidditch. Doch es ging nicht, und diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine heiße Dusche, dringend. Und dann … dann würde er gehen und bei der einzigen Person Zuflucht suchen, durch die er auch Gutes mit seinem Ferienaufenthalt verband. Die einzige Person, die ihn von all der Qual ablenkte, die ihn des Abends wieder erwarten würde.

Rasch kritzelte er eine kurze Nachricht auf einen Fetzen Pergament, band ihn seinem Uhu ums Bein und schickte das Tier hinaus in den sonnendurchfluteten Vormittag; dann schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, möglichst leise und auf Zehenspitzen, um nicht die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, der sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

Das heiße Wasser, das auf seine schmerzenden Muskeln prasselte, war wie eine Erlösung. Begierig nahm Oliver die Wärme in sich auf und begann sich wieder einigermaßen zu entspannen. Wenn er den Abend ausblendete, sah er einen relativ angenehmen Tag vor sich und er freute sich darauf. Freute sich über die Gelegenheit, endlich nicht mehr nur an der Qualität seiner Reflexe und seiner Schnelligkeit bewertet zu werden.

Nein, denn wenn er mit _ihr_ zusammen war, konnte er sogar wieder lachen, er selbst sein und all den Schmerz hinter einer Maske verbergen, die sie niemals würde durchschauen können. Dafür sorgte er. Keiner seiner Freunde war jemals dazu in der Lage gewesen, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

…


End file.
